


You Dropped Something

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [72]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Written for the Kylux Cantina prompt: Whoops.





	You Dropped Something

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: nekkid Hux, Hux butt, Alcohol

Kylo looked up from the TV, bottle of beer paused halfway to his lips. Armitage Hux, his roommate and until recently unrequited crush for the last two years, was standing at the door to his room, toweling bath robe in a pool around his feet. His shower darkened hair was dripping down his body… all the way down, unimpeded by clothing of any kind. Kylo took a swig of beer and nodded towards him. 

“You seem to have dropped something.”

Hux’s reaction was immediate. He rocked back as if Kylo had slapped him in the face, blinking rapidly. 

“I…” he began. “Is that all you have to say?”

Kylo leaned forward and carefully placed his bottle back on the table, pushing it well in from the edge of the table. 

“You’re getting water on the carpet,” he said, leaning on the couch on one elbow, pressing his cheek against his fist. With the pressure there, it was a little easier to keep the grin from his face. 

“You… you…” Hux stuttered, his face turning red in a blush that was creeping down his chest. He scooped his robe up from the floor, holding it in one hand as he stomped over to the couch. 

“You are a useless, rotten... manipulative…”

Hux’s rant began to wind down as Kylo turned on the couch to face him, arms spread over the cushion tops, eyes dark as he allowed them to wander up and down Hux’s still naked body. As he met Hux’s eyes again, he licked his lips and watched as understanding dawned on Hux. 

“You little shit,” Hux said, shaking his head. 

Kylo reached out one hand and stroked it lightly up Hux’s flank. Hux swatted his hand away, fighting the smile that was creeping onto his lips. 

“I was trying to drop hints you know,” Hux said. “Have been for the last couple of months.”

“Were you,” Kylo said deadpan, reaching out to brush his knuckles over Hux’s skin again. Hux swatted at his fingers again, but Kylo caught his hand and laced their fingers together. 

“You knew?”

Kylo shrugged, and tugged on Hux’s hand pull him in to his lap. Hux went slowly, spreading his legs to straddle Kylo’s lap, allowing Kylo to take the bathrobe and spread it around his hips to keep him warm. 

“I suspected,” Kylo said. “At first I thought I was just getting my hopes up for so long.”

Hux’s blush flared again as his fingers played with the lapels of Kylo’s shirt. 

“But then you started getting handsy, finding excuses to touch me, brush past me, and that’s not like you.”

“I could have-”

“I’ve seen you scream at people in the supermarket for brushing past you,” Kylo said. “You don’t do casual contact. Not without a motive.”

Hux cleared his throat, staring somewhere in the region of Kylo’s throat. 

“So…” he said, “this is nice.”

“Could be nicer,” Kylo said, pulling Hux more snugly into his lap. 

Hux raised an eyebrow and looked down at Kylo waiting. 

“You could get me another beer.”


End file.
